


Hilltop

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hi! I saw you wrote a Daryl fic and I was wondering if maybe you’d write a Paul (Jesus) fic. Like maybe the reader lives at Hilltop and Jesus comes back after finding Alexandria. Maybe he and the reader are in a relationship and she greets him (smutty smut smut) when he returns. Female reader sex and gender plz.





	

Warnings: Language, smut

Fic:

“Mmm, you’re back,” you mumble sleepily, yawning right after the words leave your mouth.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Jesus says as he lifts the covers and slips beneath them.

“I’m glad you did,” you tell him. You roll to your side, turning to face him before snuggling up against him. “I missed you,” you whisper.

“I missed you too,” he says before placing a kiss to the top of your head. His hand runs soothingly through your hair as if to convince you both that he really was there.

“Find anything interesting?” you question.

“I did actually,” he answers, “There’s another group out there. They’re called Alexandria and I think they may be the kind of people we can trade with.”

“What’re they like?” you ask him.

“They’re good people,” Jesus answers, “They’re slow to trust, but you can’t blame them. They’re also fighters, which is good, and their leader seems to know what he’s doing.”

“Unlike Gregory you mean?” you roll your eyes.

“Very unlike Gregory,” Jesus assures, “What’s he up to by the way?”

“You know him, always trying to get what’s best for him and covering his ass in the process,” you reply.

“Sounds about right,” Jesus sighs.

Light begins to leak through the window, filling the tiny bedroom of your trailer. Looking up at him, you can’t help but smile. You got why they called him Jesus. He could’ve walked right out of a painting; and his sky blue eyes? Damn, you could get lost in them for hours. The way the light shines through the window makes it look like there’s a halo around his head.

“What is it?” Jesus asks, “Why are you smiling like that.”

“Because of you,” you answer truthfully.

“Really?” he asks. Suddenly, you find yourself on your back, Jesus above you.

“Well good morning to you too,” you tease, reaching up to brush his long hair behind his ear. He smiles before leaning down to kiss you, his lips soft against yours.

“I missed you,” he mumbles against your lips, “You’re the best reason to come back to this place.” You hum against his lips.

“Knowing you’ll come back is the best reason to hang around here,” you mutter against his lips.

“You could come on runs with me you know,” he offers.

“I would, but who would keep Gregory in check?” you question.

“Fair point,” he concedes, “But for right now, let’s not talk about him or anything else outside of us, not while I have you all to myself.”

“Fair enough,” you agree. Pulling him closer, you begin leaving kisses down his neck. One of his hands twists into your hair and tugs lightly, exposing your neck to him. You moan softly as he places gentle kisses to the skin, focusing on the sweet spot behind your ear. His beard scratches lightly at the skin.

You trail one hand down his back, reaching for the hem of his shirt. Slipping your hand beneath it, you slowly slide the material up his back. Jesus pulls away from you just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He tosses the material to the side before continuing where he’d left off.

“Jesus, what happened to you?” you ask, gently brushing his bruises with the tips of your fingers.

“I got into a scuffle with a couple of guys from Alexandria before we started talking,” Jesus tells you, “To be fair, I kinda deserved it. I did try to steal their truck.”

“A scuffle? Paul, you know I hate it when you get hurt,” you sigh.

“And you know I love it when you say my real name,” he changes the subject. You can feel him growing harder through the material of his jeans so you wrap your leg around his waist and pull him down against you. “Y/N,” he groans, his hips bucking at the feeling.

Lifting your hips, you grind yourself against him, encouraging him to move against you. “I missed this, Paul,” you whisper, “Missed being with you.” Jesus sits up on his knees, his eyes a darker shade of blue as he drinks you in, his arousal evident through his jeans.

His hands slip beneath your shirt, tugging it up. You lift yourself from the bed, helping him as he pulls the material over your head and leaving your top half naked. “Damn, you’re so beautiful,” he mutters almost to himself. His hands trail up your sides before moving to cup your breasts, squeezing them gently in his calloused hands.

You writhe on the bed, arching your back and pushing your breasts more firmly into his hands. “I need you, please,” you beg, squirming as you reach out for him.

“Condoms?” he asks.

“Top drawer,” you answer, “Haven’t touched them since you left.” He leans to the side, reaching for the top drawer of your nightstand.

“You know you don’t have to do that,” he says as he pulls a condom from the box and tosses the rest to the top of the nightstand, “If you slept with someone while I was gone, I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Paul,” you begin as you move to your knees and cup his face between your hands, “The only person I want is you, and even when you’re gone you’re the only person I can think about. Do you really think I could ever want anyone else?”

“I don’t know,” he answers, “But I like to hear you say that.” He pulls you against him and captures your lips, his tongue begging entrance to your mouth, which you easily grant. Reaching down, you wiggle out of the sweatpants you’d been sleeping in, leaving you completely naked. Jesus’ hands explore your body, memorizing every inch of you as if he were touching you for the first time.

You break the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. “It’s been so long without you here,” you whisper, “I need you, now.” Jesus swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing as you draw his earlobe out between your teeth. He nods and quickly reaches down to open the front of his jeans, fumbling as he frantically tries to escape them and his boxers. You can’t stop yourself from giggling. As graceful as he was while fighting, he had his moments of clumsiness too.

“Stop laughing at me,” he says, a smile across his face as well.

“Make me,” you tease. As soon as he’s free from his clothing, you take the condom from his hand and tear the package open, rolling it onto his length. He groans at the sensation, reaching for you and pulling you onto his lap, his cock nestled in your slick folds.

“I love you,” he tells you, one hand splaying across your lower back, the other cradling the nape of your neck.

“I love you too,” you tell him, your hands fisting messily into his hair. You press your lips to his as you rock your hips down against him.

“Need you,” he mutters against your lips. You nod in agreement, lifting your hips. Jesus lines himself up with your entrance and guides you onto him, the feeling making you moan loudly.

“I’ve missed this,” you moan as you swivel your hips.

“Me too,” he groans. He lifts his hips in time with your movements, pushing himself deep inside you. You let one of your hands trail down his back, nails dragging along his skin. He guides you, encouraging you to ride him faster and harder. Jesus buries his face into the crook of your neck, kissing the skin.

“Paul!” you giggle as he lifts you, laying you back against the bed and settling above you. He resumes his pace, making you writhe beneath him. One of his hands captures one of yours, fingers intertwining as he pushes it back against the bed beside your head. His other hand moves down to hold your hip, holding you down against the bed as he moves inside you.

“Y/N,” he groans against your skin, his cock throbbing against your walls. You clutch at him with your free hand, desperate to have him closer.

“Paul,” you moan, “Paul, please.” Your walls flutter around him, your back arching from the bed. His hand slides down from your hip, hooking behind your thigh and drawing your leg up around his waist.

He groans your name along with praises as his thrusts become more and more erratic. His fingertips dig into your skin as he nears his end. Tugging his hair, you guide his lips to yours, kissing him deeply as your orgasm washes over you. You moan against his lips as he brings you to your climax.

“Paul,” you whimper, your body shuddering as your walls clamp down around him. The pressure in your stomach releases, waves of pleasure washing over you.

“Y/N,” he grunts, the feeling of you coming undone drawing him over the edge with you. His cock pulses inside you, spilling himself into the condom. “I’ve missed you,” he whispers, lips brushing your ear. His thrusts continue, working you both through your highs.

“I’ve missed you too,” you hum contentedly, squeezing his hand. You rest against the bed, letting bliss wash over you.

“I really have missed this,” Jesus repeats, placing kisses along your collarbone, across your shoulder, and up your neck.

“How long are you staying this time?” you ask him.

“I’m not sure,” he answers, “But I promise I’ll stay for as long as I possibly can.” He kisses you as he pulls himself from you, moving to your side and discarding the condom before pulling you to him.

“That’s all I can ask,” you tell him as you snuggle up to him, “I love you.” You rest your head against his chest, the sound of his heart beating distracting you.

“I love you, Y/N,” he says softly, hand carding through your hair.


End file.
